In the Summertime
In The Summertime by Mungo Jerry is featured on Just Dance 2014. Dancers The dancers have fruit themed costumes. The dancers appears to be dressed in fruit costumes. P1 is a male with yellow sneakers with purple laces. He is dressed as a peeled banana. P2 is a female with short, black hair dressed as a strawberry in high-heels. P3 is a bearded man with green-and-yellow sneakers. He is dressed as a pineapple. P4 is a female with black shoulder-length hair pushed to one side wearing green flat-tops. She is dressed as a watermelon slice. summertimebanana.png|P1 summertimestrawberry.png|P2 summertimepineapple.png|P3 summertimewatermelon.png|P4 Background The background appears to consist of animated drawings. with birds, clouds, sand, a sun, water and boats. Gold Moves All: P1 and P3 put their hand out with the right hand down and the left hand up. P2 and P4 put their hand out with the right hand up and the left hand down. Note: The first time this happens, They do it one at a time, in order starting with P1. The second time this happens, they do it all at once. P1inthesummertime.PNG|1st Gold Move for P1 P2inthesummertime.PNG|1st Gold Move for P2 P3inthesummertime.PNG|1st Gold Move for P3 P4inthesummertime.PNG|1st Gold Move for P4 InthesummertimegoldmoveAll.PNG|2nd Gold Move for all Trivia *The demo of the song on the official Just Dance YouTube account incorrectly referred to the song as simply "Summertime." *The strawberry dancer's camel toe can be seen. *The watermelon dancer does some wrong moves, making the other 3 mad. This looking like an error is actually part of the choregraphy. *The dancers all hold hands at some parts, which would make it feel like a Hold My Hand mode. *When the pineapple dancer goes backwards his blue glove turns purple. * The pineapple is an unlockable avatar in Just Dance 2014 *This is the first Mungo Jerry song in the Just Dance series. * The banana dancer is Arben Kapidani, he choreographed Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale),YMCA ''(Moves Like Jagger), Kiss You (Sweat), ThatPower (Extreme), Isidora, Careless Whisper (On Stage) (Lead Dancer), One Thing, María, Heavy Cross, Want U Back, Superstition, Sexy And I Know It (DLC), Brand New Start, Oath, Turn Up The Love (P1) and Troublemaker (Classic). * The watermelon dancer is Laura Ferretti, she choreographed Miss Understood, We R Who We R (DLC), Hit The Lights (DLC), Good Girl (DLC), María (Sweat), Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight), Die Young (DLC) (P2), Gold Dust (DLC), Diggin' in the Dirt (PAL), Domino, Waking Up In Vegas (NTSC), Maneater, Primadonna, Turn Up The Love (P2), Rock n Roll (DLC), Gentleman (Sweat), and We Can't Stop (DLC), and Aerobics in Space. Gallery In the summertime.jpg P1 Pinneapple.jpg|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 151.png|P3's ''Just Dance 2015 Avatar summertime.jpg|In The Summertime Videos File:Mungo_Jerry_-_In_The_Summertime_ORIGINAL_1970 File:Just Dance 2014 - In The Summertime - 5* Stars-1401742847 Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Easy Songs Category:70's Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Easy songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Arben Kapidani Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Laura Ferretti